100 Theme Challenge: Fiamma Style!
by FiammaJoule
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge/100 Writing Prompts to keep me up to par while I'm too busy to throw out detailed chapters! I will do more shippings as I see fit from the anime, manga, games, AU, Time of Courage (my fic), etc. I *might* take requests. No promises. Rated M for some chapters which will contain violence and possible heavy swearing.
1. Introduction

Introduction

"Hmph! I've never seen you around here, girl" a messy haired brunette stood with his arms crossed, obviously unhappy with the presence of someone he's never seen before in "his" town. Sitting in the grass wearing an ivory summer dress was a little, toddler girl, probably around the same age as the grumpy boy. In her lap was a tiny orange chick Pokemon snuggling up and getting cozy in its spot. The girl only smiled towards the boy with the wild hair as she stroked her little companion's head and tiny wings.

"Hi!" was all she said before turning back to her pet, letting her raspberry-brown ponytail swish before the boy's face. The action only made the grumpy kid grumpier, unfortunately. He's been pampered, praised, and spoiled his entire short existence by everyone he saw – besides his raven-haired rival, of course – so this girl wasn't giving him what he was used to getting. Attention. He decided to let that irritation go for the moment because the orange chick Pokemon interested him a little more.

"What is that, anyways, Ponytail?" he asked while attempting to look over her shoulder, trying not to sound too interested. He wouldn't dare make anyone besides himself feel important. "That's a funny looking Pokemon. It's not in my books."

The girl turned her body towards the boy, smiling brighter than before. It was obvious that talking about the strange Pokemon she held excited her greatly.

"Isn't he cute?" she exclaimed proudly, showing off her precious little chick.

'He?' the boy thought, amused. 'It looks like a girl to me.'

"He's my Torchic! My baby!"

Love and happiness laced her words as each syllable rolled off her tongue.

"Torchic?" he repeated, stepping a bit closer for a better look. His gaze landed back on the girl as she began to sing a song. A lullaby, it sounded like. She had a sweet, childish voice that sounded like sugar coating each word. She was very different from most girls he'd known in his five years of life. In fact: she was just like his mom.

"You're not from around here, are you, Ponytail?" he finally asked as she was finishing her last verse.

The girl's slate eyes looked back up into the boy's deep green eyes as she smiled innocently with pride.

"Nope! I'm from far, far away. I'm from Hoenn!" she giggled as her Torchic jumped with excitement from hearing its home region mentioned. Scooping the tiny bird up in her arms, she finally stands, facing the boy completely with her smile that he's gotten used to by now. "I'm Jayleen Moore!"

"Uh…" the boy paused, a little stunned. "I'm Gary. Gary Oak."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, welcome. T'is I, Fiamma~ Yes, I know I'm very inactive with _Time of Courage_, but if you checked my profile, you would see that it is currently on hiatus until I finish this first semester of college~ (essays essays essays...oh, hello there Mr. Midterm, essays essays essays...). So for now, on my free time (during a gap or something.. *mumbles*), I will write down little, short one-shots for one of each writing prompt I'm given. Which, I have a list of 100 already, provided by my lovely friend~  
**

**Like it says in the summary, I *might* take requests if I'm feeling up to it, but I won't take _any_ for ships I don't like, sorry! (I'm not a hater, just not a supporter! ;3;)**

_**Ships I like a lot (no specific order):**_

_***SoulSilverShipping**_

_***SequelShipping**_

_***ContestShipping**_

_***CheckmateShipping**_

_***RocketShipping**_

_**AdvanceShipping**_

_**HeartGoldShipping**_

_**FranticShipping**_

_**ChessShipping**_

_**DualRivalShipping**_

_**VoidCubeShipping**_

_**OrangeShipping**_

_**PokeShipping**_

_**IkariShipping**_

_**(I like a lot more, but my brain won't remember all of them at this moment ahurr.. "*" mean they're my top favorites)**_

_**Ships I don't...well, ship:**_

_**OldRivalShipping**_

_**PearlShipping**_

_**TwinleafShipping**_

_**CarCrashShipping**_

_**Any shipping that one may include Ash in if the significant other isn't May or Misty xD**_

_**(And more that I can't think of blaaah)**_

**There are people who I _will_ take requests from at any time because I love them very much :3**

**They would be CaptainPrice and bluemagesfairytail **

**(You guys can choose a pairing from your own fics or each others fics or mine, if you'd like~ Pretty much any OC you two would like~ xD)**


	2. Complicated

Complicated

Light little feet scampered through the forest by Route 1 near Pallet Town. It was a dark, moonlit night, and all of the forest Pokemon had fallen asleep. The girl who the feet belonged to wore a familiar ivory dress that flowed as she ran. She looked impatient, maybe even nervous, as her panting was becoming heavier and more labored the more she ran. Whatever was the reason for her running, it was important to her. She finally stopped running; the lack of air and the burning in her calves were getting the best of her. How much longer could she keep it up?

That's when she heard it.

The sound of crying and whimpering became audible as her breathing started to become steady. That's what she was looking for! Slowly, she crept closer to the sound and was led to the side of a glistening lake. Near an oversized boulder that formed an alcove was where she found what she was looking for.

"Gary…?" she piped up softly, still being as gentle with her steps as she could, as if all her life depended on her nimble feet. She called his name again with no response. The raspberry haired kid knelt next to the weeping boy, reaching out to touch his shuddering shoulder.

"Gar-"

"Will you leave me alone already…?!"

Silence befell the two as Gary glared daggers at Jayleen's innocent and widened slate-blue eyes. He couldn't hold his waiting sobs and continued to cry. Normally, the little braggart kept his "cool" exterior in motion at all times, but now…he just couldn't contain it. With a mixture of anger, frustration, and sadness, he was able to squeak out another familiar term. "P-P-Ponytail…!"

Jayleen's eyes quickly grew sad as the boy continued to sob, every second passing by was breaking her fragile, little heart.

"What's wrong, Gary…?" she still proceeded to ask, despite his command for her to leave him be. Even though they had met not long ago – almost a year ago – she couldn't help but to worry. They've only seen each other twice before, but she already felt like they were friends.

"Y-y-you…you wouldn't…" he managed to choke out between sobs. "Y-you wouldn't understand!"

He wailed on in pain to Jayleen's discomfort. His despair was…almost too much to handle.

"Well…" she wrapped her soft, warm, child-sized arms around the poor boy's shoulders and gave him a warm, comforting smile as his eyes darted up to be met with hers. She gave a smile that told him he was in good, caring hands. "I can try."

With tears still streaming down his tanned and reddened cheeks, Gary stared at Jayleen before opening his mouth. It took all of his strength to control his emotions so he could speak clearly to her.

"W-well…Okay…Jayleen…" he paused for a few moments and began to cry again. "M-my parents…!"


	3. Death

"No…," a small voice lightly touched the air of a hollow ice cavern. The voice continued to murmur the same word over and over again in a deathly low volume, as if chanting or memorizing. Maybe even trying to recall. Something was off and the intensity of the atmosphere made the moments passing by suffocating.

On the icy ground in the center of the cave was a trembling Michka. Her head was hung as her long, dark brown hair spread around to either side of her shoulders. There were others in the cave with the Ground type, her friends, standing or sitting against the wall, almost afraid to approach the girl. However, pain adorned their expressions. Each of them had been looking away from Michka, not being able to bear what had happened. The girl looked fragile and weak…Breakable…Broken.

"No…," she squeaked out once more, her voice cracking, not being able to hold her composure anymore. At that, she lost it. The brunette's entire body shook as she sobbed, leaning down closer to what she had been holding.

In her arms, laying limp and lifeless, was one of her closest and most reliable friends. The witty one who always kept true to justice and freedom. The Dragon type leader.

It was Dameon.

"D…D…Dameon…" her meek voice managed to cut through once more within the silence and past her weeping. Michka's pale gold eyes were drenched in tears, overflowing down her cheeks, and finally falling onto Dameon's scorched, signature AC/DC T-shirt. She made the slightest movements by tightening her hold of the young man and lowering her head to be closer to his.

"I-I…," Michka chocked out over her continuing sobs. She shook her head a few times, possibly in disbelief, not knowing what to say. The girl didn't know what to do to help the situation she found herself in. To fix it. "…I'm so sorry…"

Michka's head fell upon Dameon's, forehead to forehead, as her tears now stained his pale face.

* * *

"Time to die!" Crowley yelled as an entire wave of fire rushed from his being in a giant ring of flames. The intensity of the fire had disintegrated nearby rocks, and it was heading straight for little Terrance, whose foot was stuck within a crack in the ground.

"M-Michka…!" the little teenager screamed for his caretaker as he tried pulling his leg free.

Flipping around to see Terrance stuck and in danger, Michka made a sharp pivot, bolting back to where the youngster was.

_'Fuckin' shit…!'_ the Ground type thought in a rush of panic as she ran back to her younger brother figure. _'Crowley's trying to pick us off!'_

Getting close enough, Michka began to concentrate, waving her hand firmly to the right. This action opened up the crack in the ground, giving Terrance enough room to pull his foot out, but in a sudden movement, losing his balance. She then waved her opposite hand upwards, making the ground heave and tossing Terrance towards her faster.

"Got'cha!" Terrance flew right into Michka's arms, causing them to tumble a bit on the ground, before finally stopping. By the time the brunette looked back up, the Blast Burn had gotten too close to use her signature ground shield and both arms had been occupied with holding Terry from the catch. "Ah…!"

_'It's…it's too close…!'_ was Michka's final thought, before forming and alcove with her body around Terry, attempting to make a last-second human shield. She prepared for the worse within the seconds.

Yet felt nothing besides the shake of an ear-piercing scream.

Opening her eyes slightly after shutting them so tightly in preparation, Michka nervously looked behind her to see something…awful.

"DAMEON!" She screamed as she took notice to the man before her, back turned and body sizzling with the exhaust of smoke being released into the air. He had somehow gotten before her and Terrance, taking the brunt of the attack while trying to protect them.

With a small, hardly audible, grunt, Dameon slightly glanced at his teammates who he had protected. "D-don't…don't cry…," he said, flashing the smallest of smiles before falling limp to the ground and ultimately losing consciousness.

"D-Dameon!"

Crowley only smirked, tiredly from the amount of energy the Blast Burn had consumed, as he swatted away the smoke from his hands, pleased with his doing. From the very start, Dameon had been the one he hated the most. His rival. Dameon was good and he just couldn't stand that.

"I've finally tamed the beast, have I?" he smirked and let out a devilish laugh. "I've slain the dragon!"

Not believing her ears, Michka let go of Terrance, quickly rising to thrust her arms upwards, shaking the ground as pillars of rock sprouted violently towards the evil Fire type.

The crazed grin never left Crowley's face as he jumped backwards, dodging the forced action. Pieces after pieces of earth were sent towards Crowley as he continued to jump, flip, and evade each attack with it becoming a little more difficult each time.

Taking a moment to pause, Michka spun her head towards Terrance, who had already begun to check on Dameon. His little hands were surrounded by a bluish aura as it roamed overhead of Dameon's chest, as if looking for something. His face was overcome with panic as he began to search faster and in a slight frenzy.

Snapping her attention back to Crowley, he noticed a difference in Michka's face. She had started to tear up. With all of the hate and anger that were evident in her glaring gold eyes, the tears couldn't help but to make her look softer.

"He…better be okay…" Michka growled dangerously, her eyes beginning to take a red glare.

Crowley only gave a huff, not intimidated, as he has seen her with the red-eyed glare before.

"D-D-Dam…eon…D-Dusty…," Terrance whimpered, holding back his tears as best he could. His small fingers eagerly searched Dameon's body for a pulse he couldn't find… His hands fell to their respective sides and he shook his head as it lowered in despair, not being able to speak any further.

Michka's eyes widened before shutting tightly while she vigorously shook her head, seemingly in disbelief, as if trying to shake the tears away from her eyes. She mumbled incoherently for a few seconds before laying her eyes on Crowley once again, striking his eyes to sudden attention. He had never seen her eyes so cold and dark, either. So blood-thirsty. She was ready now, more than ever, to fight back for revenge.

"Hmph…" Crowley's eyes narrowed, seeing Michka's reaction towards what happened to Dameon. "My work here is done…for now."

Within less than a second, Kaizen had been out of his pokeball, feeling the intensity of Michka's emotions.

"You're done…" her voice barely made it across to Crowley, taking on a death tone, as she pointed towards her enemy, giving a direction for her companion. "Ghh…g-get him…!"

Not questioning Michka's demands, Kaizen set off to Crowley, an old foe, at his record speed. His feet were already gaining their fire as he made it closer.

"Feh." Crowley spat, before calling out a name. "Levinette."

Immediately, the lavender-haired Special came to Crowley's side, putting up a barrier around her and her leader just as Kaizen used his Blaze Kick, and was sent back a bit.

"We're leaving. Now." Crowley sternly dictated his orders.

Without a flinch or change in expression, Levinette did as Crowley wanted. "Yes, Crowley."

The two were teleported into little beams of light. As they were departing, Crowley took the last few seconds to watch Michka fall to her knees just before Dameon's body, slowly pulling him in her arms as she, herself, tried to find a pulse. He had never seen her look so weak. So fragile.

Now he knew. Dameon had this effect on Michka.

"D-D…Dameon…!" was the last cry Crowley heard before disappearing from the cave completely, having finished his job.

* * *

**A/N: As requested by CaptainPrice, here is the _Death_ Chapter! The request was _QuakeShipping _(DameonXMichka) [We agreed on the shipping name C: ] for the specific chapter of _Death_ where Dameon is the one to be at the mercy of death.  
**

**(I had waaay too many ideas for this chapter haha. That's good and not good at the same time~)  
**

**This chapter has been typed and finished for proooobably...two weeks? I was trying to wait until I finished prompts 3-8, but yeaaaaah. Shit happens :P  
**

**I hope this was okay ;U; It's about 3 times longer than the other prompts (which wasn't supposed to happen), but well. Whatever xD  
**

**Happy New Year's, everyone! :*  
**

**-FiammaJ  
**


End file.
